Forbidden Touch
by Generation-Facade
Summary: Obi-WanXSatine, Obi-wan spends some romantic time with his lover Duchess Satine Kryze after induring a traumatic experience; another attempt on her life. For all those fans who want Obi-Wan and Duchess Satine together!
1. Nothing Else

Chapter 1: Nothing Else

Obi-Wan had been sound asleep when he was awaken by his com-link going off, it must have been some time around midnight, but despite the inconvenience he needed to answer it. He rolled over to the other side of the bed, hung his muscular legs over the edge and stood up. He was dizzy for a few seconds but quickly recovered, reaching for his wrist-com he made his way to the outdoor balcony were the signal was better. Obi-Wan checked the signals transceiver code; it was extremely unusual since he had never seen this particular code ever before, "2743 SK", it was defiantly senators code because it started with 27 but he couldn't figure out which senator would be calling him at this time of night. However, the code did have the emergency tab attached to the message, so the call had to be of some importance, he thought. He pressed the answer button on the com and it began to load the contact files, whoever they where, they were far away. Obi-Wan took a moment to take in the scenery, Coruscant was so beautiful at night with all the pretty lights fired up, and the scene was breath taking. The moon light danced on this bare skin, he was clad in trousers and his dark brown over robe with the hood down. The cool night air made the hair on his bare chest stand up; he exhaled deeply and watched as his breath formed small puffs of steam. His com-link beeped when it was finished loading, and a very static hologram of the Duchess Satine Kryze appeared on the com messaging stage. He was startled to see his old friend again, after her trouble with the senate he thought she had left to go back to her home planet, but for some reason she was back on Coruscant.

"Obi-Wan, can you hear me?" Whispered Satine, she contained her composer but was visibly shaken. She looked very worried and stressed out, as if something terrible had happened to her.

"Yes, Satine, I can hear you fine, tell me what happened to you. You look worried?" Obi-Wan was getting worried himself now, what happened to the poor girl?

"Oh, Obi-Wan, I'm so afraid, I….I just." She stuttered. "I…..I'm….." Her eyes began to water over and her hands flew to her face as she began to wipe the tears away. That's when he noticed something peculiar; she was covered in blood and dirt. Mud was caked on her hands, all over her clothes, and in her hair. As she wiped the tears away, her hands left a trail of dirt on her face. He saw a large cut running across her arm, bleeding all over her clothes. Blood all over her body and in her hair. Now he was in full on panic mode, his eyes widened, pulse raced, and his palms started to sweat.

"What the hell happened to you?" He tried to stay calm but fear overpowered all his senses, at this point he had never been more afraid for another person in his entire life, except with his master Qui-Gon Jinn when he fought with the Sith on Naboo.

"I…I don't know, we….we crashed in a field….." She sobbed. "I'm…I'm so scared, Obi-Wan." The poor thing was shaking out of pure fright.

Obi-Wan tried to pull him self together, for her sake. "Satine, I can help you but you need to stay with me and keep calm, you're doing great so far, Ok?" Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Is there anyone one else there that I can speak to, so they can tell me what's going on?" Satine shook her head and closed her eyes. "Are you seriously hurt in anyway?" She shook her head again. "Ok, that's good, you're not seriously hurt. Now, I'm going to need you send me the co-ordinates of your crash so I can come pick you up" She nodded.

"I'm sending it to you as we speak." She held her arms and coughed as she began to cry silent tears. "Obi-Wan, I'm…. so afraid, I'm all along out here."

"Shhhh, please don't cry, I'm coming to get you right now!" Obi-Wan made fits with his hands, in anger. Whoever had this done to her was going to die, he didn't care if the Jedi code prohibited revenge; they were going to suffer. "Don't worry; I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll be there before you know it just stay calm and stay warm!" With that he cut the transmission and walked quickly back to his bedroom. He went into his closet and grabbed the nearest shirt he could get his hands on and ran towards the door; snatching up the keys to his flyer as he ran. Sprinting down the east wing of the Jedi temple, he thought of how frighten Satine had been when she was trying to speak to him. Nothing mattered anymore other than getting Satine to safety. His palms began to sweat over as he jumped into his speeder. Raw instinct took a hold of him as he set the co-ordinates to where she had crash landed. Nothing else mattered.


	2. My White Knight

Chapter 2: My White Knight

Obi-Wan's personal flyer landed in the field near a large crater were Satine's transportation craft had crashed, it was a terrible sight with pieces of crushed metal styrene across the muddy terrain. He jumped out of his ship and started to run towards the only source of light he could see behind the backdrop of darkness. As he got closer he could see a ghost like figure lying down by a near distinguished open fire. His muscles were sore from the previous day's activities, but that didn't stop him as he ran faster. Who ever had done this to the Duchess as gong to pay, where ever they were, he was going to personally hunt them down and make then beg on their knees for forgiveness. As Obi-Wan drew closer to the fire, Satine stood up and ran towards him. His arms wrapped around her as they embraced each other. She buried her muddy face in his chest and cried, her wails muffled by his robes. Her thin hands trembled as they rested against his chest in an effort to press her self as close to him as possible. He closed his eyes and lowered his face to her head and kissed her hair ever so gently. He wanted this moment to last a life time, him holding her close, frozen forever in time. But he knew it had to come to an end, he slowly let her go, but she wasn't ready to be out of his warm embrace. As a result she began to weep harder, her skinny hands wrapped around his chest as she clung to his body, tears streaming down her pail features. He placed a gloved hand affectionately on her trembling back and another one tenderly caressed the back of her neck, in an attempt bring her closer to hopefully calm her down.

"Shhhhhhh…" he whispered lovingly in her ear, curling her hair around his fingers. "I'm here now nothing else is going to hurt you." Then he tried again to release her, slowly letting go until he held her at an arms length away, this time she obediently followed his lead, they looked into each other's eyes for the first time since he had arrived. Obi-Wan fought back tears, he couldn't think of one reason why anyone would even think of killing Satine. She was so innocent, with her big misty blue eyes and her beautiful dusty blonde locks; he was at a loss for words when ever he was near her. He couldn't breath when she was around, it was if she drained all the air out of the room and a lump caught in his throat. What was wrong with him? He didn't _want_ to feel love, but with her it was next to impossible. Attachment and love was against the Jedi code, but he felt something when he was with her, something unavoidable, a feeling that he couldn't escape. It was so overpowering, so intense, that he could barely walk in her direction. His knee's knocked uncontrollably and his heart went a mile a minute, his head spun whenever she was close. Was this love? Was this what it felt like to love somebody, to want an intimate relationship? It felt like an overdose, intoxication, it was overbearing temptation. His heart burned with the intensity of a thousand Naboo suns for her, and he was sure she felt the same way about him. But he knew their love could never be, for was forbidden for a Jedi to love, he was sure she was aware of that fact as well. He ran his fingers through her hair and gave her a weak smile, she whimpered silently as he reluctantly released her and attentively wiped her eyes with his sleeve. He striped himself of his heavy brown over robe and draped it around Satine's cold thin frame. She shivered as his warm clothing touched her numbingly frozen skin; he pulled the robe together so she was totally engulfed by the garment. But the warm feeling wasn't just external; she couldn't help but feel a fierce sense of passionate anxiety flicker up in her soul, the intense flames of her longing desire licked at her every thought and lingered in her dreams. She loved him, and she knew he felt the same, for they admitted their love to each other about a month ago; on the _Coronet. _Obi-Wan smiled again as he leaned in and kissed her in between her big glassy eyes. She inhaled sharply as his warm lips brushed up against her frozen skin; she melted away in his strong arms. Satine clung to his chest again, never wanting to let go, a warm sensation came over her like nothing she had ever felt before. They stayed there together for what seemed like an eternity, she pressed her ear up to his chest and listened for his soft heart beat.


	3. What If

Forbidden Touch:

Chapter 3: What If...

"Obi-Wan, I really don't need your help." Satine stared at him through a brave face. He didn't turn around to return the glare.

"Don't be stupid Satine, your cuts are deep and need to be treated at once, you've got no where else to go, and in the state your in.." He unlocked the door. "Well your in no state to be walking around Corusant with no were to go." The door slid open. "I think you should just stay with me for tonight." He said as they stepped into his residents. She followed him into the kitchen.

"Wait, what do you mean by "the state I'm in.." Satine quickened her pace to catch up with him and tugged on his sleeve to grab his attention. Obi-Wan turned to stare down at her. She reminded him of Anakin when he was younger, he would always wear things that were oversized and the Jedi robe he had given her was too big for her skinny body. The sleeves where much too long and hid her thin hands, and the bottom collected on the floor like pools of clothing. She looked like a youngling playing dress up with her parents old clothing.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." He looked away from her icy stare. "I just...well look at yourself, your so worried your shaking.." He reached out and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. She shrugged off his hand as she turned her back to him and walked out to the balcony. Obi-Wan stared at his shoes for a moment, why did he even try. He was so bad at this "love" thing, he could never find the right words to say and be always messed the moment up. He decided to give her a few minutes on her own, sometimes a little bit of personal space was good. He hadn't a clue as to why she was being like this, maybe it was the fact that she was with him, or even that she was almost killed. Whatever the cause he wanted to give her some time to breath it out.

Satine stood out on the balcony of Obi-Wan's personal living quarters in the Jedi temple. The night was as dark as pitch but the stars seemed to be shining extra bright, just for her. A shiver ran up her thin arms as she lost herself in the bright lights of Corusant. But it was too good to last, the memories of earlier flooded her mind, perverting all her thoughts. She relived all; she saw the red lights, the screaming, glass shattering, her body hitting the wall, metal twisting, and finally the impact. She remembered the force of the crash as if was happening right them on the balcony of the Jedi's apartment. Her eyes shot open and she reached for the railing. _What I'm I doing? _Satine thought to herself. _I need to stop acting like such a frighted child. I'm safe now, I'm with Obi-Wan. I'll stay here for tonight then in the morning he'll take me back to the palace. Yes_, she thought, _just that and nothing else. _She stared out into the star filled night and sighed, even though every thing seemed to be going down hill for her, she couldn't help finding herself lost in thought thinking about how her life would have been if Obi-Wan and her had gotten married. She thought of all the things; what they would have done together, would they have children, what would they look like, girl or boy, which one would he prefer? These questions would all remain unanswered, she knew that, but sometimes she couldn't help herself to wonder; what if they had. At such a young age too thought, would it have worked out financially? Would they leave the core worlds and seek out a home in the outer-rim, would they have been able to avoid this war? What would Qui-Gon have said if he found out, what would he say now if he where still alive? Better yet, what would his padawan say, Skywalker?

How could she think of such things, how dare she. She felt ashamed of her own thoughts, she had no right to wish for anything like that. If Obi-Wan had left the order for her then Anakin might never had become a Jedi, even the padawan that Obi-Wan spoke of; Ahsoka might have not been trained if it wasn't for Obi-Wan still being in the order. But if he had left it wouldn't have been the first time he had done so. She also remember her duties as a representative of hundreds of planets and systems, she was a voice to the people who wanted peace in this war. She despised her own selfish thoughts and ambitions. How could she be so self absorbed when there were innocent people dying in the streets because of what this war had brought upon this galaxy. She turned away from her reflection in the window, too ashamed to face her own image and continued to stare blankly out into the city. Yes, she thought, we made the right choice, the selfless choice. She heard foot steps approaching the balcony. Yes, she thought, it's better this way.

Half an hour had passed before Obi-Wan decided to go check on Satine. He was getting worried about his, was she going to be ok? He thought this to him self while lying on his bed, he closed his eyes for a moment and pictured Kryze. She was beautiful in every way, he sighed and sat up. Why was he so obsessed with her? He hung his head between his legs. _Well I'd better go check up on her_, he thought, he got up and walked down the hallway. He could see her through the glass halfway down the hall, every time he thought of her he couldn't help but think; what if...What if they had done it, what if they had gotten' married and he had left the order? Always the same question over and over again; what if? It was almost enough to drive one insane, sometimes even during battle he thought of it. He stepped through the doorway and walked behind her, waiting for her to turn around. But when she didn't he spoke;

"I'm sorry to bother you Satine but, it's quit cool outside and your wound are in great need of treatment." She didn't turn, just stared into the cold nights air.

"Very well then." She finally answered. "Do what you must." With that she turned and walked inside leaving Obi-Wan to stand out in the nights cruel chill. He just stood there, and stared into space thinking; What if?

Inside Satine had already seated her self on the couch, she looked around the room; it was pretty pain with nothing really special to it, a kitchen and a dinning room as one and a large screen to watch the Holo-Net on. In front of her was a large coffee table with a first aid kit neatly placed on one side. She didn't look up as she heard the door shut and foot steps came towards the couch. Obi-Wan leaned over the kit and pulled out some bandages and medicine oils. Then he walked over to the sink and got a soft cloth with warm water to wash the dirt off. Obi-Wan sat down next to her, he sat so close she could feel the heat from his body. They didn't look at each other, as if they could tell what the other one was thinking. Satine looked away from him when he tried to make eye contact, she couldn't look him in the eyes after what she had though before . She didn't wan to like at him, because she was afraid of she did then all the feeling that she had before would come rushing back and they would be madly in love again. The doors she thought she had closed, all the walls she had managed to put up would all come crashing down again, just like when they first met. Obi-Wan gently reached out for her arm and slowly removed his coat from her, she shuttered as he began treating the first cut. His hands were so large compared to hers, but they were so soft. He tenderly washed away the mud on her upper arm, she closed her eyes as his fingers worked heir way around the wound. For a while neither of them spoke, they couldn't even hear each other breathing the silence between them was almost unbarring.

"Obi-Wan..." Satine began, starring down at the floor. "I need to know something..." He stopped what he had been doing and looked down at his hands, which where now mud covered.

"What is it, you know you can ask me anything." He moved closer slowly putting an arm around her. He tried to catch her eyes but she was avoiding him entirely. She shivered to his touch, his skin was so warm.

"I need to know...I want to be sure that..." She looked him right in the eyes. "We made the right choice..." Satine returned her gaze to the floor and sniffed. At first he was confused, but then as he processed her words it began to make sense.

"I'm sure of it." He said gingerly. "From the bottom of my heart and with all I am...I believe it was the right thing to do, it was the selfless choice. Anything else would have been wrong...I mean just look at how many people depend on you and I. Me as a Jedi; I keep the peace, and you, the people depend on you to be their voice. A voice to express peace in this dark time of war." Satine looked back up into his misty blue eyes.

"Do you really believe that?"He nodded.

"With all my heart." Satine fought back tears, she looked away so he wouldn't see the tears that fell, rolling down her cheeks.

"Satine, what's wrong." Obi-Wan sounded so concerned for her. She turned and threw her arms around his neck, she loved how he was always concerned for her. Satine rested her head on his chest as he put his arms around her. "If that's what you truly believe Obi-Wan, then please tell me..." She whispered. "Why do I regret it so much?" She began to cry in his arms, his attempt to calm her down resulted in failure.

"We don't have to regret it..." Satine stopped and looked up at him, confused.

"What do you mean by that?" She looked at him with her big eyes. Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

"If you truly believe in your heart that the choice we made was right." He said, running his fingers threw her hair. "If this is true, then there should be no reason to regret our decision."

"Your right Obi-Wan...I just..." She began.

"Shhhhh.." He put his finger to her lips. "It's all right. Now I think you just need to rest for now. Your probably tried and want to freshen up." He gave her one last hug before standing up, even though every thing in him screamed to hold her forever, but he knew he couldn't. Satine watch him as he made his way down the hallway and into his room. She wondered what it what like in there, though she dare not enter. She sat there in the living room pondering; What if...

Satine stepped into the bathroom of Obi-Wan's room, after much talk he had finally convinced her to take a shower and to put on fresh clothes. Even though she insisted on waiting till she got home to take one and change into her own clothes, she finally gave into his pleading. He had also said she might as well because it would have made no sense to have dressed her wounds only to have the bandages get wet, this way she would only take one before. Satine striped herself of her dirty clothing and stepped into the already warm shower. She drenched her hair under the shower head and watched as all the stress washed off her body and down the drain. Eyes closed she tried to think of better thing then all the work that awaited her return. She washed her hair with a nice shampoo. After a while of just enjoying the warm water, she picked up a well used bar of soap off the holder and began to wash her sorrows away, but the soap had an interesting fragrance to it. She brought the bar up to her nose and sniffed; was she right? She sniffed again, yes she must be, it was him. Well what did she think it was his soap so it most certainly smelled like him, but it just seemed so magical to her, she inhaled the fragrance with every breath as she washed her self clean. Then when she was all done she turned off the shower and wrapped the bath towel around her self. She sighed, it was so nice to be fresh and clean again. Once she had brushed out her hair and changed into the new clothing Obi-Wan had laid out for her, she stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hallway. When she didn't see him, she sat on th couch and rested her head on the arm rest. She yawned and closed her eyes, she was so tired, the clock on the wall read 3: 47am. Before she knew it she was off and asleep.


End file.
